


This Is So Nice:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love Bites, Married Life, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Time off, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After their experience with the local death cult, Adam & Kono just decided to stay home, Instead of going on a romantic getaway, They are spending their quality time together, & just decided to act a like a normal couple for a change, Does it happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy, Sorry, It's a short one!!!*





	

*Summary: After their experience with the local death cult, Adam & Kono just decided to stay home, Instead of going on a romantic getaway, They are spending their quality time together, & just decided to act a like a normal couple for a change, Does it happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy, Sorry, It's a short one!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua, & her husband, Adam Noshimuri were laying around on her lanai, & they were recovering & relaxing from their experience with the death cult, The Former Surfer decided to stay local, if she wants to surprise her husband with any romantic gesture, For right now, They are happy, just being home, & staying their for the rest of their vacation.

 

"This is definitely better than ** _Turtle Bay Resort_** ", Adam said, as he sighed contently, & Kono added with, "Definitely, This is so nice, I am sorry for how the beginning of our vacation had started", The Business Executive said, as he lifted her chin up, so they were looking at each other in the eye, "It's definitely not your fault, I couldn't stand if anything happened to you or the baby", "I would be lost without you too, Babe", & they ended up stripping out of their clothes, & made love right then & there, where anyone could see, But the happy couple didn't care a bit.

 

Adam loves torturing her little nipples, & the beautiful native gasped & said seductively, "More, Adam, Please more, Don't tease, **_Baby_** ". The Business Executive loved taking his beautiful wife apart, & then putting her back together again,He created such a rhythm, that it almost had Kono on the edge, but she managed to hold on, & keep her composure, & self control. It was getting hard, when Adam was rimming her, & giving her anal & oral sex, in such delicate places, It was too much, & she lost her composure, & orgasmed hard, & Adam followed, just by watching his wife, She was entering her bliss, & the business executive just let her enjoy it without any disturbances.

 

Kono was loving getting her payback, she lovingly showered her attention on Adam's cock, & made it so sensitive, that he howled out, as he orgasmed, They both controlled the other's orgasms, & denied them, & because of that, they had multiple orgasms between them, each of them hard. Nipples were being, licked, nibbled, & tortured, claim marks, & love bites were given. Bodies were being so sensitive, that the other couldn't stand to be touched.

 

As they were spent, & had gone through their bliss, Adam was staring at his wife's stomach, & placed a hand on it, & was in awe, "What is it, Honey ?", The Former Surfer Pro asked with concern, "It's nothing", Adam had insisted, "No, It's something, Please tell me, We could tell each other anything", The Five-O Sniper encouraged him. "It's just I can't believe we made this little person growing inside of you, & we are about to be parents, & experience the most wonderful thing in our lives", Kono said with a smile, "You are gonna be a great daddy, Now's let's sleep, We are meeting the others for dinner soon", He nodded, & they embraced each other, & cuddled & snuggled close to the other's body, & had a peaceful slumber in the afternoon sun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
